


Change our bones to gases

by Kaesteranya



Category: Monster (Manga/Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dissolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change our bones to gases

**Author's Note:**

> Written in tune to speculate on the headwork Johann had when he disguised himself as Anna. The title is taken from a line in the poem “Monet Refuses the Operation”, by Lisa Mueller.

His image was there in the mirror, clear as a reflection could be in shivering glass, melting the girl away to reveal the boy although it was nearly impossible to tell the difference at that. The smiling horror, the lipless fear. He was all of this and more and just when he thought he was fading he could do something that would keep it all from melting away.

  
Sometimes he wondered if it was really possible for someone to completely disappear, to dissolve/evolve/transform into someone else. Tales of body doubles and doppelgangers fascinated him for that reason. A complete assimilation of something meant that the other parts that had once connected to it had to vanish. Any good student of science would know that matter and energy never vanished into thin air, but things were different when one considered superfluous matters, like love and beliefs and identity.

  
He scoffed at the word identity, because it held no meaning if it was this easy to turn into someone else. But he figured that he should be the one to talk. He was the monster, a devourer by nature. That was the only thing he was sure of.  



End file.
